Integrated circuits (e.g., chips) that offer a wide range of programmable functions and parameters can provide advantageous flexibility in the design of electronic devices. To alter, adjust or optimize performance, such chips can be configured/reprogrammed/reconfigured on the chip, without requiring working knowledge of many different fixed-solution chips, and generally not even requiring changes on the printed circuit board.
Unlike many configurable digital blocks, employing configurable analog blocks for analog applications can present challenges. Analog loads can vary, requiring different driving requirements. One solution can be to increase the number/types of analog blocks on a chip, but such an approach can be costly, increasing chip size. Further, addressing the various types of loads for analog circuits can require the use of external components for compensation (e.g., address ringing, overshoot, etc.).